Un nouveau départ
by Avallonmustang
Summary: Matthew Casey est Lieutenant au centre de secours 51 à Chicago, il dirige l'équipe du camion 81. Un jour, il reçoit un appel du docteur Ness, responsable du service de la maternité du Chicago Médical Hospital. Elle lui téléphone au sujet de Taylor Evans, une jeune femme qu'il connaît très bien. Il se rend à l'hôpital et dès lors, sa vie va basculer...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Vingt-deux heures de garde. Encore deux heures et il pourra enfin se reposer. Allier son travail de lieutenant de caserne et d'ouvrier devenait de plus en plus fatiguant, si bien qu'il envisageait de lâcher son boulot d'entrepreneur. Pour rien au monde il ne délaisserait la caserne 51 de Chicago, sa famille.

Alors que le jeune Casey allait se servir une énième tasse de café pour rester éveillé, Hermann, l'un de ses coéquipiers déboula dans la salle de repos.

Y a un appel pour vous Lieutenant. Dit-il, essoufflé, comme s'il s'était dépêché de venir.

De la part de qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermann ?

C'est l'hôpital de Chicago, le service maternité.

Pardon ? il doit y avoir une erreur.

Non mon Lieutenant, c'est bien la responsable du service que j'ai eu. Je la connais bien, c'est elle qui s'est occupée du dernier accouchement de ma femme.

Je vais prendre l'appel dans mon bureau.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table et se dépêcha de gagner son bureau. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait donc ? Leslie Shay, ambulancière de l'ambulance 61, présente dans la salle au même moment avait tout entendu. Elle se posait désormais des questions sur Matt.

Alors qu'elle but une gorgée de son café, elle repensa à ses tentatives pour avoir un enfant avec son meilleur ami, Kelly Séveride. Elles s'étaient toutes soldées par un échec. Alors entendre cette conversation lui avait fait remonter de vieux souvenirs. Mais comment Casey pouvait-il être contacté par ce genre de service ? Il n'était pas du genre à cacher quoi que ce soit, surtout ici… elle attrapa un magazine, histoire de se sortir cette idée de la tête…

Allô ?

Vous êtes bien Matthew Casey ?

Lui-même.

Docteur Ness, du service néo-natal, je vous appelle au sujet de Taylor Evans.

Le silence s'installa. Rien que ce nom lui valut une déferlante vague de souvenirs dans son esprit, le temps de quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se recentre sur la conversation.

Comment va-t-elle ?

Pour tout vous dire…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Que se passe-t-il docteur ?

Elle est morte il y a une heure.

Matt laissa tomber le combiné. Taylor, morte ? Non c'est impossible… pas elle… il se baissa pour ramasser le téléphone.

Excusez-moi, je… je n'en reviens pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle est morte d'une rupture d'anévrisme. C'est très rare, mais cela arrive.

C'est horrible, mais pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? Je n'ai plus rien en lien avec elle.

Sa sœur est ici. Elle déclare que vous êtes le père de sa fille, enfin ses filles…

Pardon ?

Pouvez-vous venir à l'hôpital ?

Je suis de garde, elle se termine dans un peu moins de deux heures.

Bien, je vous attendrai. Demandez-moi à l'accueil, je les préviens de votre venue.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il se remémora la dernière fois ou il l'avait vu, il y a huit mois à peine… cela pourrait correspondre, mais, non c'est stupide… mais pourquoi lui cacher ? Taylor n'était pas du genre à mentir au contraire… sa vie venait de basculer, à jamais…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : la vérité dévoilée**

Le chef Boden avait accepté de terminer sa garde à sa place. Casey était maintenant sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment Taylor aurait-elle pu lui cacher une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi ?

Il se remémora leur rencontre. Au lycée, peu avant Hallie. Elle avait été sa première histoire. A la fin de l'avant dernière année, elle avait déménagé avec sa famille dans le New-Jersey sans rien lui dire. Cet enfant pourrait expliquer ce départ soudain. Ses parents avaient probablement honte. Il ne savait que penser. Sa sœur Jamie était très proche d'elle. Matt ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. Il l'avait simplement croisé les seules fois où il avait été chez Taylor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant l'hôpital et se gara dans la partie réservée aux visiteurs. Il sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers l'accueil. La secrétaire, au téléphone le fit patienter quelques instants avant de s'occuper de lui.

\- Je suis venu voir le docteur Ness.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Le lieutenant Casey, c'est elle qui m'a appelé.

\- Elle regarda dans l'une de ses listes et constata que son nom y apparaissait bien.

\- Effectivement. Je l'appelle.

La femme pris son téléphone et composa le numéro du poste du médecin, qui s'empressa de répondre.

\- Le Lieutenant Casey est là docteur.

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive.

Le jeune médecin raccroche.

A- llez-vous asseoir, elle arrive d'ici quelques minutes.

\- Merci.

Il ne se fit pas prier et parti s'asseoir. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Tout ceci était dingue. En à peine vingt-quatre heures, sa vie venait de basculer sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière vint voir le jeune lieutenant et l'invita à la suivre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et elle le conduisit directement dans le bureau du médecin, qui l'attendait avec la sœur de Taylor, Jamie.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant. Dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Jamie.

\- Matt.

Ness l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux. Quelque part, il était soulagé de connaître enfin la vérité et de l'autre, son cœur battait à la chamade.

\- Voulez-vous que je lui explique ? Demanda la femme médecin à Jamie.

\- Je veux bien. Lui répond la jeune femme, bouleversée par la mort de sa petite sœur.

Comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, vous êtes le père des filles de Taylor. La première Alana, a dix-sept ans et …

\- Taylor voulait l'appeler Alyssa. Coupa J.

Attendez une minute. Qui dit que je suis vraiment le père ? Et admettons que je le sois, comment voulez-vous que j'en ai la garde ? Avec mon travail à la caserne, je risque ma vie tous les jours et je pourrais disparaître du jour au lendemain. Je ne crois pas qu'elles aimeraient perdre quelqu'un à nouveau. Et puis, tu es leur tante Jamie, Alana te connaît, il serait plus logique qu'elles aillent avec toi.

\- Je ne peux pas les prendre Matt.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Mon fils est handicapé. Il a besoin de soins quotidien, je ne me vois pas assumer un bébé. Je pourrais prendre Alana c'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle sera heureuse à Springfield. Et si elles ne vont pas avec toi, elles seront placées dans des foyers par les services sociaux.

L'argument fatal. Il ne souhaitait ça à aucun enfant. Depuis le début de sa carrière, il avait vu des enfants être emmenés par les assistantes sociales. Certains avaient perdu leurs parents dans un incendie, d'autres étaient battus.

\- Pourquoi Taylor ne m'a rien dit ?

Tu connaissais mes parents et leur attachement aux principes religieux.

\- Je m'en rappelle bien, oui.

Déjà, ils ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil votre relation alors quand ils ont appris que toi et Taylor aviez… et qu'en plus elle était enceinte, ils ne l'ont pas supporté. Eux, tous ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'elle attende le mariage.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont su ?

\- Vu comment vous étiez proches, mon père s'en est douté. Un soir, alors que nous discutions dans notre chambre, il a écouté aux portes. Elle venait de m'annoncer qu'elle avait fait un test de grossesse et qu'elle était enceinte. Ils ont pris Taylor à part et le ton est vite monté. Mon père voulait qu'elle abandonne l'enfant à la naissance. Son plan : la retirer du lycée, lui faire suivre des cours par correspondance et la faire revenir à la rentrée suivante, ni vu, ni connu. Elle a refusé. Mes parents sont allés demander conseil au prêtre de l'église et il leur a conseillé de partir loin de la communauté. C'est pour cela que l'on a déménagé dans le New-Jersey. Taylor ne t'a rien dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas bousculer ta vie. Mon père a fini par partir car il ne supportait pas que ma mère soutienne sa fille dans cette épreuve. Nous nous sommes serrées les coudes et Alana a pu être élevée dans les bonnes conditions. Entre temps, j'ai rencontré mon mari quelques mois après mais il est mort d'un cancer l'année dernière. Si Taylor est revenue à Chicago, c'est parce qu'elle voulait tout t'avouer, mais elle n'en a pas eu le courage. Elle m'a confié que vous vous étiez revus, il y a de ça quelques mois.

\- Oui c'était un soir après ma garde. Elle était venue dans l'après-midi, j'étais vraiment surpris de la revoir. Elle m'a proposé d'aller prendre un verre le soir même, j'ai accepté. On a pas mal bu pour être tout-à-fait honnête et tu connais la suite. J'ai essayé de la recontacter par la suite mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu et comme elle ne m'avait laissé aucune adresse. J'ai essayé de la chercher mais en vain.

\- La vérité était quelque peu déformée. Hallie avait été de retour dans sa vie et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas cherché à la revoir. Cependant s'il avait su, il ne l'aurait pas laissé seule.

Le téléphone sonna et interrompis la conversation. La secrétaire venait de prévenir le docteur Ness que l'assistante sociale était à l'accueil. Elle ordonna à sa secrétaire de la conduire immédiatement dans le bureau.

On frappa et la porte s'ouvrit. Tous trois se levèrent pour saluer l'employée des services sociaux. La secrétaire ramena une chaise et la conversation allait maintenant reprendre.

\- Tout d'abord, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances Madame Jefferson. Je suis désolée de venir régler les formalités dans un moment pareil mais nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Si j'ai bien tout compris, Madame Jefferson, vous m'avez expliqué que le Lieutenant Casey était le père des filles.

\- Oui, c'est cela.

\- Et qu'en raison de votre enfant handicapé, vous ne pouviez pas les prendre.

\- Effectivement.

\- Nous allons effectuer un test de paternité si vous le permettez Lieutenant.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-il sur un ton encore bouleversé.

\- En attendant les résultats, Alana sera placée en foyer.

\- Alyssa va rester quelque temps ici. Etant née à huit mois, nous devons la garder sous haute surveillance.

\- Quand pouvez-vous faire le test docteur Ness ?

\- D'ici une heure, les résultats nous parviendront dans quelques jours.

\- Bien. Que comptez-vous faire si vous êtes le père Lieutenant ?

\- Je refuse qu'elles soient placées, je trouverai une solution mais je suis prêt à assumer leur garde.

Je dois vous prévenir que cette décision sera lourde de conséquence. Nous viendrons régulièrement effectuer des contrôles pour nous assurer que tout va bien. C'est la procédure habituelle et au vu de votre métier, je sais que les choses ne seront pas faciles. Avez-vous de la famille qui pourrait vous aider ?

\- J'ai ma sœur.

Il ne dirait rien à sa mère. Elle était toujours en prison et il était hors-de-question qu'elle vienne se mêler de cette histoire. Au vu de ces antécédents, elle n'était en rien un exemple, et si elle avait la moindre influence sur une adolescente de dix-sept ans, Casey n'osait pas imaginer le désastre.

Pourra-t-elle les garder à chaque garde que vous assurez ?

\- Oui, enfin j'imagine.

Il vous faudra l'appui de quelqu'un de fiable si vous voulez les garder auprès de vous, Lieutenant.

\- Et dans le cas ou je ne serais pas leur père ?

Elles seront placées en foyer le temps de trouver une famille d'accueil ou d'adoption, sauf si Madame Jefferson accepte d'en prendre la garde. Mais je ne crains qu'elle aussi, en raison de sa situation familiale difficile ne puisse les garder auprès d'elle. Je dois vous laisser, il me faut emmener Alana.

\- Déjà ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler ! Demande Jamie.

\- Nous le ferons lorsque nous aurons les tests si vous le voulez bien, je ne voudrai pas lui donner faux espoir.

\- Je peux vous certifier qu'il en est le père ! cria J.

\- Les analyses nous le diront. Docteur, Lieutenant, Madame Jefferson. Leur dit-elle en leur adressant un signe d'au revoir.

\- La porte se ferma, laissant Matt et Jamie dans un état de choc.

\- Je comprends que tout cela soit difficile mais vous devez garder la tête froide pour votre famille.

\- Nous allons faire de notre mieux, hein Matt ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça-t-il.

Je vais retourner à l'hôtel pour me reposer, je téléphonerai ensuite au notaire pour l'héritage.

\- Taylor savait ?

\- Oui, elle savait que la grossesse comportait un risque mais elle a voulu le garder quand même. Au cas où, elle avait rédigé son testament. J'ignore ce qu'il contient.

Elle les salua, les laissant seuls. Matt respira un bon coup.

\- Tout va bien Lieutenant ?

Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Est-ce que je peux voir… Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Alyssa ?

\- Bien sûr, venez.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et elle le conduisit jusqu'à la salle des couveuses. Derrière la vitre, elle lui montra l'enfant, qui était sous respirateur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va survivre ?

Elle n'a pas encore la capacité de respirer seule mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne meure pas, cependant il ne m'est pas possible de le certifier. Seul le temps nous le dira.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

La prochaine garde du Lieutenant arriva rapidement. Depuis quelques jours, les membres de la caserne 51 avaient remarqué son changement d'humeur, cependant, personne n'avait osé lui en parler. Sauf Kelly Séveride, son meilleur ami, qui avait décidé de briser la glace.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau, tandis que Casey lisait un magazine en savourant un énième café.

\- T'as un instant ?

Entre.

Il ferma la porte et s'assis en face de Matt.

\- Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. On a tous remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas Casey.

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure.

-Essaie pas de noyer le poisson. Même Boden se pose des questions, surtout depuis cet appel que t'as reçu.

Comment t'es au courant ?

Hermann m'en a parlé, il s'inquiète pour toi. Dit-il d'un regard insistant.

Matt savait que Kelly ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. À cet instant, il aurait voulu que l'alarme de la caserne retentisse pour interrompre la conversation mais ce n'est pas ce qui se produisit.

\- Tu te souviens de la jeune femme brune qui est venue me voir y a quelques mois ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

Elle vient de mourir d'une rupture d'anévrisme en accouchant.

\- Merde, je suis désolé.

\- Le problème c'est que selon sa sœur, je serai le père de ses filles.

\- Elle en a plusieurs ?

Une ado de dix-sept ans.

\- Ah ouais d'accord. Je comprends mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- L'assistante sociale a dit que si je suis bien le père et que je ne les prends pas, elles seront placées en foyer ou famille d'accueil.

\- C'est vraiment sûr que t'es le père ?

\- Le médecin a fait un test de paternité, le labo doit rendre le résultat aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'en sais rien, je suis complètement perdu. Si je ne les prends pas, c'est le foyer et si je les prends, les services sociaux viendront régulièrement faire des contrôles pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Quoi que tu décides de faire, on sera tous là pour t'aider. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous.

\- Je ne sais même pas si le bébé va survivre. Elle est sous respirateur, elle n'arrive pas à respirer seule. Avoua Matt.

\- Derrière la vitre, Shay venait d'entendre la vérité. Alors finalement, elle avait eu raison de se poser des questions. Séveride l'aperçu et lui fit signe de venir.

\- Désolé de vous déranger. Kelly je voulais te voir pour l'appart, le proprio vient d'appeler, apparemment tu n'as pas envoyé le loyer.

\- Merde, j'ai complètement oublié. Je vais l'appeler.

\- Dépêche, parce qu'il est sacrément énervé.

\- J'arrive.

Matt lui fit signe que ça allait et le Lieutenant suivi sa meilleure amie et colocataire. Ils se disaient tout et il savait bien qu'elle ne garderait pas pour elle les confidences de Casey si elle les avait entendues.

\- L'après-midi même, Casey et Jamie se retrouvèrent chez le notaire. Alors qu'ils avaient pris place, l'homme sortit une pochette de son coffre-fort.

\- Lieutenant Casey, Madame Jefferson, je vais maintenant procéder à la lecture du testament de la défunte. Etes-vous prêts ?

Tous deux acquiescèrent d'un oui de la tête et le professionnel mit ses lunettes.

\- Mademoiselle Evans stipule qu'elle avait peu de choses. Madame Jefferson, elle vous lègue sa voiture et ses économies pour vous aider à payer les soins de votre fils. Quant à vous, Lieutenant Casey, elle souhaite que vous vous occupiez de vos enfants en commun et vous lègue également son assurance vie qui s'élève à dix mille dollars. Elle a laissé cette lettre pour vous et une autre pour Alana. Dit-il en lui tendant les enveloppes.

\- Merci.

\- Pour les biens matériels, elle stipule qu'elle vous laisse vous les partager entre vous. Voilà pour ses dernières volontés.

Ils remercièrent le notaire et sortirent dehors. Jamie alluma une cigarette.

\- Si on pouvait faire ça rapidement, ça m'arrangerait. Tout ça est déjà assez pénible comme ça.

\- Je suis de repos demain. Quand est-ce que l'enterrement est prévu ?

\- Dans deux jours. Tu sais quand tu auras les résultats ?

\- Tout à l'heure. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Ness. Tu viens ?

\- Non je dois régler les derniers détails pour l'enterrement. J'irai à son appartement après pour faire un premier tour. Elle avait déjà acheté les affaires pour Alyssa, tu n'auras rien à débourser. Alana reprendra ses affaires. De toute façon, je t'appelle tout à l'heure pour savoir.

\- D'accord.

Jamie termina sa cigarette et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. S'en était trop pour elle. Matt la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a gardé alors qu'elle savait ? Pourquoi ? dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Tu la connais, quand elle a décidé quelque chose, rien ne l'arrête.

\- Elle savait qu'elle risquait sa vie !

\- Je sais…

Matt ne savait pas quoi répondre. La sœur de Taylor avait entièrement raison, mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Rien ne pouvait changer la réalité.

Casey ferma la porte de son camion et posa son regard sur le Chicago MED. Il était venu des tas de fois pour déposer des victimes avec son équipe mais il ne s'imaginait pas un jour venir pour savoir s'il était père, du moins pas maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et la standardiste prévint Ness qu'il était là. Elle se proposa pour l'accompagner mais il lui dit qu'il connaissait déjà le chemin. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Quelque part, il avait envie d'en finir et de l'autre, il préférait rester dans l'ignorance.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il sortit, connaissant le chemin. Casey frappa à la porte et elle le fit entrer et l'invita à prendre place.

\- Vous êtes prêt Lieutenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot, mais allons-y.

\- Le labo est formel, vous êtes bien le père d'Alana et Alyssa.

Il s'en doutait un peu. Jamie ne lui aurait pas menti sur une telle chose, ni Taylor. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le médecin comprenait totalement le fait qu'il soit désarmé, d'ailleurs qui ne le serait pas dans ce genre de situation ?

\- J'ai prévenu l'assistante sociale du résultat, elle prendra contact avec vous pour la suite des démarches. Il y a une chose dont je dois vous parler, c'est à propos d'Alyssa.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Elle a besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale. Alyssa souffre d'une transposition des gros vaisseaux. L'artère pulmonaire et l'aorte sont inversées contrairement à un cœur normal. Cette malformation est très courante et Taylor le savait. Tant que l'enfant reste dans le ventre de la mère, il n'y a pas de conséquence, mais à partir du moment ou il vient au monde, c'est une toute autre histoire. Nous devons l'opérer pour repositionner l'aorte et l'altère pulmonaire. Les complications restent très rares. Elle aura juste besoin de visite régulière chez le cardiologue. Nous avons cependant besoin de votre accord.

\- Faites ce qu'il faut docteur.

\- Ma secrétaire va vous faire signer le formulaire.

\- Quand allez-vous l'opérer ?

Demain matin, à la première heure. L'intervention n'est pas très longue, je vous appellerai dès qu'elle sera terminée. Le chirurgien qui va l'opérer est un excellent médecin, il pratique ces opérations couramment.

La vie ne lui épargnait rien. Mais dans le fond, il savait que l'établissement était très bon et il n'avait presque aucune crainte à avoir. Il remercia Ness et alla signer l'autorisation d'opérer avant de regagner son véhicule. Casey sortit son cellulaire et téléphona à Jamie, à qui il proposa finalement de venir à l'appartement pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait à déménager. Il ne voulut pas lui dire les deux nouvelles, préférant lui annoncer de vive voix.

Matt se gara sur Island Avenue et gagna l'appartement de Taylor. Jamie lui ouvrit et il constata qu'elle avait déjà commencé les cartons. Il comprenait très bien : elle avait toujours été proche de sa sœur et la perdre du jour au lendemain lui était insupportable, tout comme trier ces affaires.

\- Café ?

\- Je veux bien.

Elle servit deux tasses et les posa sur la table de la cuisine, déposant le sucre juste à côté. Elle s'alluma à nouveau une cigarette.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis bien leur père.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais les prendre avec moi, je ne peux pas les laisser aller en foyer, elles ont déjà perdu leur mère, inutile de leur infliger une autre perte.

Elles seront bien avec toi, j'en suis certaine.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- L'autre nouvelle, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une taffe.

\- Alyssa sera opérée demain, elle souffre d'une malformation cardiaque.

\- Et merde. Décidément, cette grossesse aura été mauvaise du début à la fin.

Le docteur Ness m'a assuré que tout irait bien et je la crois. Le chirurgien qui va pratiquer l'intervention à l'habitude de ce genre de cas. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer tout ça avec les filles, il va falloir que je trouve un autre appart, que je trouve une bonne baby-sitter et…

\- Tu t'en sortiras Matt. Lui dit Jamie d'une voix certaine.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Si ma sœur dit que tu en es capable, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Et tu devrais aussi.

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle lui proposa une cigarette qu'il ne refusa pas. Ils continuèrent de discuter et Jamie lui parla de la vie des filles, puis ils décidèrent de commencer à déménager la chambre d'Alana pour s'avancer un peu car il y avait beaucoup de meubles à emporter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Confidence**

Le lendemain matin, alors que l'intervention d'Alyssa est en cours, Matt se rendit au centre des services sociaux. L'assistante sociale l'attendait dans son bureau, avec le dossier déjà ouvert et des questions définies sur une feuille de papier. Elle avait déjà une idée toute faite sur la situation et doutait fortement que le Lieutenant obtienne la garde d'Alana et d'Alyssa durablement. Elle le fit entrer et lui proposa un café qu'il ne refusa pas.

\- Bien. Réglons les derniers détails, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Allons-y.

\- J'annoncerai à Alana qu'elle vient vivre chez vous après l'enterrement.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est très perturbée et s'isole. Elle refuse le contact avec le monde extérieur. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle sera mieux avec vous et sa sœur, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Je doute que vous soyez à la hauteur. Vous êtes pompier, vous êtes souvent de garde, vous risquez votre vie tous les jours. Ce que vous faite est louable, mais je dois avant tout m'assurer que vous pouvez leur offrir un foyer stable.

\- Je ferai tout mon possible.

\- Bien. Le juge a donné son accord pour la garde temporaire. Vous aurez un an. Durant cette année, vous aurez des contrôles réguliers de la part de nos services, certains seront prévus, d'autres non, alors attendez-vous à nous voir venir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Vous ne pourrez pas non plus laissez Alana seule avec sa sœur durant vos gardes, elles devront obligatoirement être gardée par un membre de votre famille, ou quelqu'un de suffisamment qualifié pour. Suis-je clair ?

\- Très clair.

\- Quand pouvez-vous prendre Alana ?

\- D'ici deux jours grands maximum, nous avons commencé à déménager ses affaires, ainsi que celle d'Alyssa.

\- Bien. Je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera pour le départ d'Alana. Je vous raccompagne.

Tout ceci s'annonçait bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, Jamie devrait bientôt regagner Springfield.

Il monta dans son camion, et posa sa tête entre ses mains, avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau posée sur le siège passager. Son regard se posa alors, presque instinctivement sur la boite à gants qu'il ouvrit. Casey y avait rangé les lettres de Taylor. Il attrapa la sienne et rangea l'autre, destinée à Alana.

 _« Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'aurai pas survécu à la naissance d'Alyssa. Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir ne de t'avoir rien dit et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas bouleverser ta vie. J'ai passé des mois à réfléchir à comment te le dire, mais l'ultime vérité est que je n'en avais pas le courage. Je ne savais pas comment revenir vers toi. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour te dire toute la vérité. Je m'en veux aussi de ne pas avoir tenu tête à mon père lorsque je suis tombée enceinte d'Alana. Ne leur en veux pas. C'est moi la fautive et personne d'autre. Je sais que tu seras un excellent père, même si à cause de ton travail, rien ne sera facile. J'espère sincèrement que tu accepteras de les prendre avec toi. Alana risque probablement de te rejeter au début mais elle n'est pas méchante, ce n'est qu'une apparence… quant à Alyssa, je n'aurai pas la chance de la voir grandir. Cependant, je reste rassurée car je te connais assez pour savoir que tu seras là., d'une façon ou d'une autre._

 _Alana a toujours voulu connaître son père. Elle sait simplement que son père est un pompier de Chicago. Je lui ai aussi laissé une lettre ou je lui explique tout, mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà. Tu es et tu resteras le seul homme que j'ai aimé. Je veillerai sur vous de là-haut. Taylor. »_

Matt éclata en sanglot lorsqu'il lut les derniers mots. Demain sera l'ultime adieu, pourtant il n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle est morte.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées. Le numéro en provenance était celui de l'hôpital. Casey décrocha rapidement.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour Lieutenant, c'est le docteur Ness à l'appareil.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- L'opération s'est déroulée à merveille. Alyssa pourra sortir d'ici une petite semaine je pense.

\- Merci docteur, c'est bien la première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

\- Vous pouvez venir la voir dès maintenant.

\- Merci, je passerai dans la journée.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Lieutenant.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha. Matt se décida à prendre la direction de l'appartement de Taylor, car ils avaient encore beaucoup à déménager.

Séveride et Shay étaient tous deux de repos aujourd'hui. Depuis huit heures du matin, la blonde tournait en rond et tachait de s'occuper comme elle le pouvait. Kelly la connaissait très bien : lorsqu'elle se comporte comme ça, c'est qu'elle ne lui a pas dit quelque chose et qu'elle n'ose pas, parce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de vraiment important. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, qu'elle avait entrepris de nettoyer.

\- Si tu me disais ce que tu as sur le cœur, Shay.

\- De quoi tu parles ? tout va bien.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas. Quand tu es comme ça, c'est que tu me cache quelque chose.

Leslie posa son chiffon et son produit et fixa son colocataire.

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Casey.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

\- J'ai presque tout entendu.

\- Tu as écouté oui !

\- Tais-toi ! dit-elle en lui balançant son chiffon en pleine figure.

\- Alors j'ai raison si tu réagis ainsi !

\- C'est bon Kelly. Lui répondit-elle, agacée par sa remarque.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends cela à cœur ? C'est parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à avoir ce bébé ?

\- Tais-toi Kelly, s'il te plait.

\- Je peux comprendre que cela fasse remonter de mauvais souvenirs, mais la situation de Casey est bien différente de la nôtre. Garde la tête haute.

\- Parfois t'es vraiment trop con ! cria-t-elle avant d'attraper sa veste et de quitter l'appartement.

Le Lieutenant tenta de la rattraper mais les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. Il décida de la laisser se calmer. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et qu'elle reviendrait une fois calmée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : une colocation qui s'annonce difficile**

L'enterrement de Taylor avait eu lieu le lendemain. Peu de gens étaient présents, simplement des amis et des collègues de travail. La mère de Taylor ne s'était pas déplacée. Alana avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et n'avait pas réussi à prononcer quelques mots d'adieux à sa mère, c'est Jamie qui s'en était chargée. Mais les épreuves n'étaient pas terminées : il restait la convalescence d'Alyssa et la rencontre avec son père. Alana en avait rêvé des tas de fois. L'adolescente avait imaginé vivre dans une famille unie mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Ce matin, elle va rencontrer son père. Elle ne savait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait, personne ne lui avait rien dit, prétextant qu'il valait mieux attendre que l'enterrement soit passé. Pour elle, ça ne changeait rien. Elle se considérait comme seule maintenant. Alana se disait que lorsqu'elle aurait sa majorité, elle demanderait la garde de sa sœur pour l'élever.

L'éducatrice vint la chercher pour la conduire dans le bureau de l'assistante sociale.

Casey a le cœur qui tape. Il avait très peu dormi et s'était demandé une partie de la nuit comment cette rencontre allait se dérouler. Le jeune Lieutenant avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios, mais il n'était plus vraiment sûr de lui. Matt avait pris quelques jours de congés pour pouvoir l'accueillir correctement.

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir un verre d'eau s'il vous plait ? Demanda Alana.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle.

L'employée le lui donna et s'assit à son bureau. Son air était difficile et l'adolescente réalise alors à cet instant que sa mère est vraiment morte. Au début, elle avait refusé d'y croire mais les faits étaient là. Elle le bu d'un trait et le posa sur le recoin du bureau.

Alors qu'elle allait en demander un autre, la secrétaire frappa et l'assistante sociale lui fit signe de le laisser entrer. Alana se retourna par curiosité. Elle le reconnut, elle l'avait aperçu à l'enterrement, il était assis à côté de sa tante.

Brune aux cheveux longs, visage fin comme sa mère, elle avait cependant les yeux de son père. Pas très grande, elle ne dépassait pas un mètre soixante. Assez mince, habillée d'une veste en cuir noire et d'un jean déchiré avec bottes motardes, elle évitait le regard de celui qu'elle devrait appeler papa.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant, prenez place je vous en prie. Dit-elle en lui désignant la chaise vide à côté de l'adolescente.

\- Bonjour Alana. Lui dit-il mais elle détourna son regard du sien et lui répondit par un silence.

\- Alana, il va falloir faire un effort. Lui dit-elle en haussant le temps.

\- Bonjour. Grogna l'ado.

L'employée des services sociaux soupira, tout ceci s'annonçait compliqué et le comportement d'Alana n'aiderait pas son père à obtenir la garde permanente de ses filles.

Va nous attendre dehors s'il te plait, je dois m'entretenir seule avec ton père et ton éducatrice.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Dit-elle en prenant son sac.

Elle sortit et dit à la femme qui attendait dehors qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle entra un rapport à la main et serra la main de Casey.

\- Je me présente, Jessie Travis, je suis l'éducatrice qui suivra Alana tout au long de cette année avec ma collègue.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Bien. Puisque nous sommes tous réunis, nous allons pouvoir faire un bilan avant que vous ne l'emmeniez. Je vous laisse la parole Jessie, vous avez sûrement plus à dire que moi puisque c'est vous qui avez été présente à ces côtés ces derniers jours.

\- Il vous faudra beaucoup de patience, elle s'est refermée sur elle-même, que ce soit avec vous ou les autres. Etant donné le traumatisme qu'elle subit, entre la mort de sa mère et la naissance chaotique de sa sœur, c'est normal à ce stade. Je pense qu'elle se rouvrira petit à petit, en étant bien entourée. Malgré son silence, elle a formulé une demande. Bien que son école soit assez éloignée de votre domicile, elle voudrait rester dans son lycée. Elle ne veut pas perdre ses amis.

\- À combien de temps est-elle ?

\- À une heure en transport.

\- Si ça peut l'aider, je suis d'accord. Je ne voudrai pas lui enlever tous ses repères.

\- Elle vous en sera reconnaissante, même si elle ne le montre pas tout de suite, il lui faudra une période d'adaptation. Alana m'a dit que sa tante lui avait même proposé de lui laisser la voiture que lui a légué sa mère, elle a déjà la sienne. Etant donné que votre fille a déjà son permis de conduire, je pense aussi que ce sera une bonne chose pour elle.

\- Alors faisons ça. De toute façon, je compte chercher un autre appartement, histoire qu'elle ait toutes les deux leurs chambres. Pour le moment, vu les problèmes d'Alyssa, elle dormira dans la même pièce que moi, Alana a déjà sa propre chambre.

\- Bien. Avez-vous trouvé une baby-sitter ? Coupa l'assistante sociale.

\- Je cherche encore pour être tout à fait honnête.

\- J'espère que vous trouverez vite.

\- Pour le moment, j'ai pris des jours, je serai à la maison pour m'occuper d'elle et assurer l'arrivée d'Alyssa correctement.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Je passerai dans la semaine pour voir comment vont les filles. Lui dit l'éducatrice.

\- Pas de problème, passez quand vous voulez.

\- Je crois que nous en avons fini alors. Je passerai vous voir rapidement. Lui dit l'assistante.

Tous trois sortirent du bureau et Jessie prit Alana à part et lui annonça que son père avait accepté de la laisser dans son école et la voiture de sa mère. L'éducatrice lui demanda de faire des efforts mais elle lui répondit « qu'elle ne promettait rien ».Matt chargea ces affaires et elle monta avec lui contrainte et forcée. Après une dizaine de minute de trajets, contre toute attente, elle décida de briser le silence.

Merci. Elle marqua quelques secondes d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. De me laisser rester dans mon école, c'est important pour moi.

\- C'est normal, si ça peut t'aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerai.

\- C'est pas pour autant qu'on va former une famille. Je veux pas m'attacher pour qu'un jour on m'annonce que mon père est mort au feu. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, ça me suffit.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

\- C'est ce que disais maman et aujourd'hui elle n'est plus là. Elle se tuait au boulot soixante heures par semaine pour joindre les deux bouts. Elle s'est seulement arrêtée quand les médecins lui ont ordonné.

\- Je ne savais pas. Crois-moi que si j'avais été au courant, je vous aurai pas laissé seules.

\- Je m'en doute mais elle n'a rien fait et je lui en veux pour ça.

La conversation fut interrompue par leur arrivée. Ils descendirent et montèrent les marches de l'immeuble. Assise sur le pallier, Gabriella les attendait.

\- Dawson ?

\- Salut Casey.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

\- Au moins une heure. Je voulais passer pour voir si tout allait bien et si tu avais besoin de quelque chose.

\- Ça va. Je te présente Alana, ma fille.

\- Salut.

\- Gabriella Dawson, je suis une collègue et amie de ton père.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Matt ouvrit la porte et fit rentrer les filles.

\- Où est ma chambre ? Demanda l'ado, qui n'avait aucunement envie de rester avec eux.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer. Fais comme chez toi Gabby, je reviens tout de suite.

L'appartement de Casey est un duplex et la chambre d'Alana se situait au premier étage, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas, au moins elle serait tranquille. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle découvrit une chambre légèrement plus grande que celle qu'elle avait avant et puis, elle était lumineuse, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- Toutes tes affaires sont là. Je n'ai rien ouvert, c'est ta tante qui a tout fait.

\- Tiens avant que j'oublie. Lui dit-il en lui donnant un double des clefs de l'appartement.

\- Merci.

\- Je te laisse t'installer.

\- Ouais.

Matt ferma la porte et respira un grand coup. Décidément la colocation ne s'annonçait pas facile. Il rejoignit Dawson dans le salon. Il leur servit du café et ils s'installèrent pour discuter.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? Lui demanda l'ambulancière.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot. J'essaie de faire ce que je peux mais je dois avouer que rien n'est facile. Entre Alana qui se braque et le fait que je n'ai pas encore trouvé de baby-sitter pour Alyssa, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Je peux te les garder si tu veux, le jour ou nous n'avons pas de gardes en même temps.

\- Je ne voudrai pas te déranger Gabby.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. On sera tous là pour toi Matt.

\- Merci. Heureusement que vous êtes là à la caserne parce que sinon, je ne sais pas comment je tiendrai le coup.

\- Ça va aller Casey, j'en suis certaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : une amitié naissante**

Sept heures du matin. La ville de Chicago commence à s'agiter. Les premiers rayons de soleil annoncent une belle journée. Le réveil sonne. Alana tourne la tête et l'éteint d'un geste machinal. Elle ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers la fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés. Le ciel est bleu. Les oiseaux chantent. Un décor idyllique qui masque le cauchemar qu'elle vit. La jeune adolescente aurait aimé ne pas se réveiller. Ne pas se rappeler que sa mère est morte et que sa sœur est à l'hôpital. Ah et qu'elle vit avec un père qu'elle connaît à peine. D'ailleurs penser qu'elle connait enfin son père est une idée étrange à laquelle elle ne parvient pas à s'habituer et surtout qu'elle n'a aucune envie en ce moment de se forcer à accepter.

Sa chambre est la copie conforme de celle qu'elle avait avant chez sa mère. Jamie en était pour quelque chose. Alana fouilla dans les cartons empilés les uns sur les autres pour dégoter ses cahiers et autres affaires de cours, ainsi que quelque chose à mettre. N'ayant pas le temps de chercher dans la pagaille, elle parvint tout de même à trouver un jean, une paire de converses et un pull à col roulé noir, assorti avec une veste en cuir. En fouillant un peu plus encore, l'adolescente trouva quelques affaires de cours qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans son sac.

Alana ouvrit la porte et un silence accompagnait le vide de l'appartement. Elle devina que Matt devait encore dormir. Elle l'avait entendu se coucher tard, alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle descendit les escaliers et se fit un café rapidement. Elle chercha un thermos dans les placards de la cuisine et finit par en trouver un caché par les verres. Alana le remplit de café avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Sur la table, elle trouva un billet de cinquante dollars et les clefs de la voiture de sa mère. Elle le reconnut à cause du porte-clefs qui représentait la fée clochette, un souvenir de leur séjour au parc Disneyland, situé en Floride. Elle les attrapa avec le billet qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

Alana quitta l'appartement et ferma à clef avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Elle mit ses affaires sur le siège arrière. Elle alluma la radio et une chanson de David Bowie était diffusée à la radio. Al était une fan incontestée du rock'n roll toutes générations. Ah et elle avait une passion incontestée pour les années 50, 60 et 70. Elle mit les clefs sur le contact et démarra. Il est sept heures trente. Une heure et demie avant le début des cours. Elle ne serait pas en retard.

Casey ouvrit les yeux et se tourna machinalement vers son radioréveil : neuf heures. Il se remémora en quelques secondes la nuit passée : Jamie était venue lui apporter la voiture de Taylor et ils avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de prendre la route pour Springfield. Le jeune Lieutenant avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, tout comme sa fille. Il le savait parce qu'il avait vu de la lumière sous la porte, mais il n'avait pas osé aller la voir. Probablement avait-elle une angoisse nocturne. Matt ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. Il attrapa quelques affaires et prit une douche rapidement. Il descendit dans la cuisine et remarqua qu'Alana avait pris l'argent qu'il lui avait laissé ainsi que les clefs de la voiture. Au moins, elle ne séchait pas les cours, enfin normalement. Un problème de moins. Il alluma son téléphone et vit un appel manqué de Boden. Casey se fit un expresso avant d'aller chercher le journal du jour déposé sur le palier. Ce qu'en voyant la date du journal qu'il réalisa qu'Alyssa sortait demain. Merde. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller acheter suffisamment d'affaires pour elle. Certes Taylor en avait acheté quelques-unes, mais ça ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, surtout que ça grandit vite. Une visite s'imposait à la caserne : il espérait que Dawson puisse l'aider. Et comme ça, il pourrait savoir ce que lui voulait le « chef », car celui-ci ne lui avait laissé aucun message. De toute façon, il avait besoin de compagnie et voir ceux qu'il considère comme famille ne lui ferait que du bien.

Une heure plus tard, il arriva au centre de secours 51. Le camion 81 n'était pas là, ces coéquipiers étaient sur une intervention. Cependant, l'ambulance 61 était garée. Casey monta rapidement et trouva Shay ainsi que quelques autres membres dirigés par le Lieutenant Séveride. Il salua tout le monde d'avant d'aller rejoindre l'ambulancière.

Salut Casey.

Salut Shay. Comment ça va ?

Plutôt bien et toi, tu tiens le coup ?

On dira que je fais avec. Dawson est là ?

Non. Elle est partie en précipitation avec son frère hier, l'un de ses parents a eu un accident de voiture.

Merde. Je vais l'appeler.

Casey s'éclipsa et appela Gabby rapidement, qui lui appris qu'elle allait passer probablement une semaine au chevet de sa mère et qu'elle ne serait pas de retour avant.

Matt raccrocha avant d'aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Boden qui l'invita à prendre place. Celui-ci qu'on surnomme affectueusement « chef » était content de le voir.

Comment vas-tu Casey ? J'ai essayé de te joindre ce matin, mais tu n'as pas répondu, j'imagine que tu dois être très occupé. Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?

J'essaie, mais avec les services sociaux qui me surveillent, ça n'est pas évident.

On est tous là si tu as besoin, tu peux compter sur les membres de la caserne.

Merci chef. Je serai bientôt de retour.

Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Hermann te remplace et il le fait à merveille, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, pense d'abord à toi et ta famille.

« Ta famille », Casey eut une drôle d'impression lorsque son supérieur prononça ses mots. Il discuta encore un bon moment avec Boden qui lui apprit que les membres de son équipe étaient une session d'entrainement et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant quelques heures. Matt n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de les attendre. Il regagna la salle de repos et retrouva Shay qui revenait d'une intervention avec le remplaçant de Dawson.

Toujours là ? demanda-t-elle, quelque peu surprise.

Quelques points à voir avec Boden. T'as deux minutes ?

Oui bien sûr.

Ils se servirent du café et s'installèrent sur les canapés.

J'ai besoin de ton aide Shay. Je voulais demander à Dawson, mais puisqu'elle est absente, tu es bien la seule à pouvoir m'aider.

De quoi s'agit-il ?

J'ai besoin de ton aide pour acheter des affaires à Alyssa. Elle sort demain et je t'avoue que je suis complètement paumé. Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile vu la déception que tu as vécue avec Séveride, mais est-ce que tu penses pouvoir m'aider ?

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Shay revécut machinalement ses souvenirs douloureux. L'échec de l'insémination artificielle, sa déception et celle de son meilleur ami qui avaient fini par abandonner, car tous deux ne voulaient pas souffrir davantage.

Je termine ma garde dans une heure. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre.

Merci Shay, je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi.

De rien Casey.

Leslie prit une douche rapidement et rassembla ses affaires avant de rejoindre Casey dans sa voiture.

Bon, allons-y. Tu as besoin de quoi ? Demanda l'ambulancière.

Taylor avait acheté quelques affaires, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout regarder. Enfin, c'est surtout que cela fait trop mal pour l'instant. Répondit-il en démarrant.

Allons voir ce que tu as et on avisera. Si tu veux, je peux regarder.

Ça n'est pas de refus. Merci Shay.

Elle lui sourit et ils prirent la direction du domicile de Casey. Shay ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de ses filles avec lui, ni celui de Taylor. Dans le fond, ils étaient plus qu'collègues qu'amis. C'est surtout Dawson qui le connaissait bien, même si sa partenaire lui parlait souvent de lui. Leslie pensait tout de même que Casey, était un excellent meneur d'hommes, tout comme Kelly. Matt alluma la radio et mit une station au hasard. Au fil des minutes, une conversation démarra tournant autour et de rien, en venant finalement à Taylor. Leslie comprit rapidement que Casey avait besoin de se confier. Pourquoi elle ? Peut-être parce qu'elle était là avec lui au bon moment ? Parce qu'elle est proche de Dawson, ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait de l'empathie pour ceux de la caserne 51 ?

J'ai rencontré Taylor au lycée. Commença Casey. C'était la première fille de qui je tombais amoureux, du moins sérieusement. On a commencé à sortir ensemble et rapidement on a couché ensemble. Je dois avouer qu'on ne s'est pas protégés. Nous étions jeunes, on croyait que rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Quand ses parents l'ont appris, ils ont déménagé. À l'époque, je ne me doutais pas un instant que c'était pour cette raison, jusqu'à ce que Jamie me raconte la vérité quand nous étions chez le notaire.

Et Alyssa ?

On s'est revus il y a huit mois et le passé, les souvenirs sont remontés à la surface, si bien que l'on a passé la nuit ensemble. On avait beaucoup but et encore une fois, on ne s'est pas protégés. Au matin, elle avait disparu. Hallie est revenue peu de temps après, si bien que je n'ai pas été la revoir. Je ne me doutais absolument pas que j'étais père.

Ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te sembler extrêmement banal ou con, mais elles ont de la chance d'avoir un père. Elles auraient fini en foyer si tu n'étais pas là.

Tu as probablement raison.

Shay lui sourit. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient, une chanson de Bruce Springsteen passait. Casey se gara. Il lui donna les clés préférant attendre dans la voiture. Il lui indiqua où se trouvaient les cartons qui contenaient les affaires d'Alyssa. Leslie fit rapidement un inventaire. Avec Séveride, ils avaient commencé à regarder des affaires pour le bébé qu'ils voulaient, alors qu'elle n'était même pas enceinte, du coup, elle savait où emmener Matt.

La jolie blonde referma la porte d'entrée et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la voiture.

Il y a un magasin sur Allport Street, pas très cher et de bonne marque. T'en pense quoi ?

Allons-y.

Tu verras y a tout ce qu'il faut. Avec Kelly, on projetait d'acheter les affaires là-bas.

Je dois passer voir le médecin qui s'occupe d'Alyssa tout à l'heure, tu veux m'accompagner ? Tu la verras comme ça.

Oui, avec plaisir. Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Il était déjà midi. Shay et Casey décidèrent de déjeuner avant d'aller au magasin. Ils se rendirent au restaurant de la mère de Peter Mills, recevant un accueil chaleureux. Ils partirent ensuite direction le magasin et en ressortirent les bras chargés. Ils chargèrent le tout et partirent pour l'hôpital. Matt savait qu'il était en avance et de ce fait, en profiteraient pour lui présenter Alyssa. Ils se présentèrent au service de maternité et une sage-femme les conduisit jusqu'à l'enfant. Elle en profita pour donner quelques conseils à Casey, qui il fallait être honnête, ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Après tout, vous êtes censés être deux et les choses sont plus simples.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Leslie**

Vous avez là un beau bébé ! dit la sage-femme à Casey.

Matt tenait la petite Alyssa dans ses bras et souriait en la regardant. « Elle a les yeux de sa mère », pensa-t-il alors. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de sa fille. Pourtant au fond de lui, inconsciemment peut-être, il l'aimait déjà énormément. Le jeune pompier pensa alors durant l'espace de quelques instants à la naissance d'Alana. Même s'il était encore adolescent à l'époque, il réalise aujourd'hui qu'il aurait aimé être présent et y assister. Tenir la main de Taylor durant l'accouchement. Des regrets s'invitèrent dans le plus profond de son âme, pour laisser place à la joie de l'instant de voir Alyssa en bonne santé.

Je serai dans le bureau des sages-femmes au fond du couloir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Leslie ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Cette situation était déstabilisante pour elle. La jolie blonde ignorait si elle devait se comporter en collègue ou en amie, bien que leur amitié ne soit que naissante. Pourtant, l'ambulancière était bien décidée à l'aider. Un peu avant qu'elle n'apprenne l'accident, Dawson était passée chez Shay, le soir même en sortant de chez Casey. Gabby et Peter avaient décidé de se fiancer. Mais le stagiaire éprouvait encore de la jalousie envers son Lieutenant, si bien que Gabby avait demandé à sa meilleure amie d'être là pour lui, car elle allait d'une certaine façon prendre ses distances. Shay ne se voyait pas lui dire, du moins pas maintenant.

Tu veux la prendre ?

Leslie sourit. Elle n'attendait que ça. Elle prit la petite dans ses bras. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenu un enfant, c'était le fils de Clarisse, une ex petite-amie qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, mais qui avait fini par retourner à New York avec son mari qui demandait la garde exclusive de son fils. L'ambulancière s'efforça de chasser ce souvenir de son esprit pour se concentrer sur Alyssa.

Le docteur entra et interrompit ce moment de complicité.

Bonjour Lieutenant, bonjour Shay.

Ness connaissait Leslie et Dawson qui venaient quotidiennement aux urgences pour faire admettre les victimes à qui elles avaient donné les premiers soins.

Je viens vous apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Alyssa a très bien récupéré. Son poids s'est stabilisé, ses examens sont très bons. Elle pourra sortir demain comme prévu.

Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait docteur. Lui répondit Casey.

Mais de rien. Je vais vous laisser profiter de ce moment tranquillement. Au revoir Lieutenant, au revoir Shay.

Ils saluèrent le médecin et restèrent une petite demi-heure de plus avec la fille de Matt.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital, le téléphone du pompier sonna. C'était un rappel : il devait aller rendre visite à sa mère… qui est en prison.

Avec ça, j'avais complètement oublié.

De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Shay, perdue.

Je dois rendre visite à ma mère, elle est en prison.

Tu veux que je garde ta fille ?

Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Non, si je te le propose.

Merci Shay.

De rien.

Casey déposa Leslie et partit pour le centre pénitencier. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler à sa mère de ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans sa vie. Certes elle était leur grand-mère, mais elle avait tué son père et avait vendu du crack. Elle n'était en rien un exemple et il craignait, au fond de lui qu'elle ait une mauvaise influence sur Alana. Avec la perte de sa mère, il savait qu'elle pouvait basculer du mauvais côté de la barrière. Al est jeune et il sait qu'à cet âge, tout est possible.

Matt gara sa voiture et passa tous les contrôles nécessaires avant d'accéder à la grande salle des visites. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intimité en fait, mais ça n'était qu'un détail sans importance, du moins pour lui. Il s'assit à la table et une sonnerie retentit. Les prisonnières sortirent et rejoignirent les visiteurs.

Tu as bonne mine, non, mais vraiment. Je suis fière de toi.

Merci.

Ça va Hallie ?

On est plus ensemble.

Ah bon ? Mais vous étiez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Quatre ans ?

Huit ans.

Je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

Même s'ils avaient rompu, il fut blessé. Au fond de lui Casey savait que sa mère se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne comptait rien lui dire, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Inutile d'en rajouter.

Ta sœur, tu la vois de temps en temps ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Pas vraiment, non.

Je te demande ça parce que là, je passe bientôt devant le juge et…

Je sais.

Et je me disais peut-être que cette fois… j'ai beaucoup pensé à tout ça Matthew et si tu arrivais à lui parler…

Ça reste difficile pour elle.

C'est difficile pour elle… Écoute, je veux tourner la page sur tout ça, mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive en étant coincée ici ?

Fallait peut-être y réfléchir avant de tuer papa.

Cette remarque l'anéantie et elle décida d'interrompre la visite. Elle se leva et demanda à regagner sa cellule.

Maman…

Mais rien n'y fit. Le Lieutenant partit et récupéra ses effets personnels qu'ils avaient été obligés de déposer. Il était temps pour lui de regagner son domicile. Alors qu'il mit la clef sur le contact, une pensée l'effleura, celle de sa sœur. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite. Casey l'avait simplement appelé pour lui parler des filles et elle avait accepté de l'aider. Matt avait envie de la voir, elle lui manquait. Il passa un texto à Shay et lui demanda si elle pouvait veiller sur Alyssa un peu plus longtemps. Lorsqu'elle lui répondit que cela ne la dérangeait pas, il prit la direction du domicile de Christie.

Elle coince toujours cette porte. Dis Christie tout en sortant des verres.

Tu devrais la faire réparer.

Oui, mais le problème est que Jim est un bricoleur dangereux. Si seulement je connaissais un entrepreneur.

C'est sympa de me recevoir. Je voudrai te parler de deux choses importantes.

J'ai une vague idée.

Alyssa sort demain de l'hôpital et j'aimerai que tu sois là. C'est important pour moi.

Je ne raterai rien ça pour rien au monde. Et c'est quoi l'autre chose que tu veux me demander ?

Écoute, je voulais te demander si tu ne pouvais pas être moins sévère cette fois.

C'est toi qui le demandes ou c'est elle ?

C'est moi. Sa libération conditionnelle sera assortie de restrictions très importantes.

Elle aurait pu éviter ce drame. Il aurait fallu qu'elle demande de l'aide ou qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, mais elle a refusé et elle a tué notre père.

Je le sais, on est bien d'accord là-dessus. J'y étais, je te signale ! toi tu étais sur ton campus universitaire à des centaines de kilomètres ! Si tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu l'insulter, la trainer dans la boue… la briser. Elle a payé le prix, je crois. Écoute, il y a quinze ans je n'aurai pas été capable de réagir comme ça, maintenant oui.

Rien. Absolument rien n'excuse son acte.

Il ne s'agit pas de tirer un trait.

Tu lui as parlé des filles ?

Non, pas pour l'instant. Je préfère attendre.

La discussion continua jusqu'à ce que Jim, le mari de Christie rentre avec leur fille. Elle lui proposa de rester dîner et la soirée finit tard, si bien qu'elle proposa à son frère de passer la nuit chez eux pour partir ensemble chercher la petite le lendemain matin.

 _Un peu plus tôt la veille…_

Leslie rentra chez Casey et à sa grande surprise, Alana descendit, étonnée de voir la jeune femme, qui était pour elle une inconnue.

Salut. Bah dis donc, il les collectionne. Ça se passe comment, une par soir ? Lui lança l'ado sur un ton un peu froid.

« Super accueil » pensa Shay.

Leslie, une collègue de ton père. Tu es lesbienne Alana ?

Euh non. Répondit-elle surprise.

Parce que moi si.

L'ambulancière n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait compris qu'Al était une forte tête et si elle était destinée à aider Casey, il valait mieux qu'elle s'impose dès le début. Alana quant à elle, venait de comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus, inutile d'insister.

Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect.

Ce n'est pas grave. On efface tout et on recommence ?

Ouais. Alana.

Leslie.

Il est où ?

Parti rendre visite à sa mère, enfin ta grand-mère… en prison.

Al la regarda abasourdie. En prison ? Les nouvelles s'enchainent… dans quelle famille tombait-elle ? Au moins sa tante Jamie était clean…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, mais tu pourras lui poser la question… à ton père.

On verra. Répondit-elle en détournant son regard de Shay.

Tu aimes le foot ?

Oui assez.

Il y a un match ce soir, on peut le regarder et je commande des pizzas si ça te dit.

Avec plaisir. T'es plutôt cool en fait.

Merci du compliment.

C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans le salon et suivirent le match. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Casey appela Leslie pour lui demander si elle pouvait garder Alana pour pouvoir rester chez sa sœur. Elle accepta avec plaisir et demanda à Kelly de passer pour lui apporter des affaires.

Alors que Shay leur servait du soda, une conversation s'entama entre elles. L'ado lui parla de sa mère, mais aussi de la conversation de la veille avec Matt.

Je n'ai pas envie de croire qu'on pourrait former une famille. C'est trop dur pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie d'espérer pour que tout se casse encore la gueule. Et puis, maman me manque.

C'est normal, il te faut du temps.

Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Dit-elle en sanglotant.

L'ambulancière de la 61 la serra dans ses bras.

Ça va aller. En tout cas, sache que ton père fera tout pour vous garder avec lui. Je le connais bien et si je peux affirmer une chose, c'est qu'il tient toujours ses promesses. Et puis ta sœur sort demain, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle tu crois pas ?

Ouais. Mais je ne pourrais pas être là. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je serai là après les cours. Je voudrai faire médecine et il faut des bonnes notes, les facs ne prennent que sur dossier et ils n'aiment pas vraiment les élèves absents.

Je comprends. En tout cas le médecin a dit qu'elle est en très bonne santé.

C'est génial. Dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire. Je vais aller me coucher, je dois me lever tôt demain. Merci pour cette soirée, c'était génial.

Pas de quoi.

Alana lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle prépara ses affaires puis s'allongea dans son lit. L'ado soupira. Elle n'avait rien contre Casey. Après tout, si sa mère l'aimait autant et n'avait jamais refait sa vie durant toutes ces années, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Mais avec sa profession de pompier, c'était trop dur de penser qu'il risquait sa vie tous les jours et qu'il pouvait mourir à tout instant.

Le lendemain matin, Leslie se leva à sept heures. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et se mit à chercher le café ainsi que quelque chose à manger. On frappa à la porte.

Bien que peu réveillée, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit à sa plus grande surprise, une dame avec un attaché-case et une pochette à la main.

Bonjour, est-ce que le Lieutenant Casey est là ?

Il n'est pas là.

À qui ai-je l'honneur alors ? vous êtes sa petite amie, j'imagine.

Euh…

Le Lieutenant Casey ne m'avait pas dit qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un. C'est idiot, ça joue en sa faveur. Vous allez vous rendre à l'hôpital, je suppose ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à cette supposition fausse, elle préféra se taire. Si cela était une bonne chose pour Casey, autant en profiter, d'autant plus que Shay devinait que l'employée des services sociaux était loin d'être une femme qui lâche l'affaire facilement.

Oui tout à l'heure. Il s'y rend avec sa sœur, il a passé la nuit chez elle. Finis par avouer Leslie.

Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous préparer alors. À tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en prenant les escaliers.

La blonde ferma la porte et soupira. Décidément, rien ne s'annonçait évident.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : l'arrivée d'Alyssa**

Leslie s'assit à la table de la cuisine et expira un grand coup. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait, il fallait encore qu'une chose de plus vienne compliquer les choses. Que faire ? Confirmer les dires de l'assistante sociale ou la contredire ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Le mieux était encore de demander à Casey, c'est lui le père et donc à lui de prendre la décision. Quoi qu'il décide, elle le suivrait, car elle veut sincèrement l'aider.

Shay termina son petit déjeuner et se leva pour aller s'habiller et terminer de préparer les affaires, car Matt avait passé la nuit chez sa sœur et n'avait donc rien. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en avertissant Casey en composant un message :

 _« Salut Matt, c'est Leslie. L'assistante sociale est passée et quand j'ai ouvert disons que… je rentre dans les détails, je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle. Elle pense que toi et moi on est en couple, je n'ai rien répondu, elle m'a simplement dit que ça jouerait en ta faveur et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé. Je te laisse me dire ce que tu veux faire. J'ai préparé les affaires, je serai là dans moins d'une demi-heure. A toute. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra. C'était Casey.

 _« Faisons comme ça pour l'instant si tu es d'accord. Je suis déjà à l'hôpital. »_

Lorsque Shay arriva, Ness, Casey et l'assistante étaient déjà tous réunis. Elle fut quelque peu gênée. Elle embrassa Casey qui essaie de montrer qu'il n'est pas surpris par la situation, qui dépassait quelque peu l'entendement puisque Leslie est lesbienne.

\- Salut chéri. Bonjour docteur. Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
\- Bien, puisse que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir passer dans mon bureau pour discuter des derniers détails. Suivez-moi.

Le groupe suivit la responsable du service de maternité. Casey et Shay étaient tendus, tous deux se demandant comment se passeraient l'arrivée d'Alyssa, cela ne s'annonçait pas simple, Alana n'ayant pas accepté la décision de sa mère de garder la petite alors qu'elle connaissait les risques encourus. L'adolescente n'était pas prête de digérer cette décision qui lui avait coûté la vie.

\- Nous avons fait un check-up à Alyssa très tôt ce matin et tout va bien. Elle a un traitement que vous devrez suivre à la lettre et pour l'instant, une visite chez nous s'impose toutes les deux semaines. Outre cela, rien ne sera différent, le but étant de lui donner la vie la plus normale possible. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé une solution pour la garde ?  
\- J'ai prolongé mon congé et ma sœur gardera les filles lorsque nos gardes seront communes.  
\- Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons procéder aux formalités. Voilà les ordonnances et le formulaire d'autorisation de sortie. Dis le médecin en le tendant à Casey.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je tiens juste à rajouter une chose : ne me cachez plus rien, comme le fait d'être en couple Lieutenant, c'est une très mauvaise chose pour votre dossier. Je passe outre cette erreur, mais à la prochaine, je ne vous rate pas, c'est clair ?  
\- Très clair. Répondit-il.

Elle était bien déterminée à mettre au clair cette histoire, même si pour cela elle devait passer outre certaines limites, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait aucun scrupule et aimait mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux gens dont elle gérait les dossiers.  
Matt avait eu tout de suite une mauvaise impression de cette femme et il n'avait pas tort.

Shay et le pompier arrivèrent une heure plus tard à l'appartement. Ils installèrent Alyssa dans son berceau, qui s'endormit rapidement. Selon Ness, elle semble d'une nature calme, mais tout cela restait à confirmer dans les prochaines semaines et les prochains mois.  
Les deux membres de la caserne 51 quittent la chambre doucement afin de ne pas prendre le risque de la réveiller. Alors qu'ils descendent les escaliers, Leslie le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Matt hausse un sourcil.

\- Je pense que nous devons parler de la fameuse visite de ce matin.  
\- Bonne idée. Allons prendre un café.

Le Lieutenant lança la cafetière et sortit deux tasses du placard. Tous deux sont complètement perdus. Si les services sociaux viennent à s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'est qu'une belle comédie, Alana et Alyssa seront retirés à Casey et il n'aura aucune chance de les récupérer. Lui et Shay devaient trouver la meilleure des solutions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mentir ou avouer une fausse vérité ? La question n'en était que délicate.  
La cafetière s'arrêta et Matt servit le café et les posa sur la table avec le sucrier. Il s'assit en face d'elle et aucun des deux ne parvenait à cacher leur désarroi face à la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda la blonde.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, je suis aussi perdu que toi.  
\- Et si on faisait semblant ? Déclara-t-elle en le fixant d'un air déterminé.  
\- Tu es sérieuse ?  
\- Bien sûr ! J'ai accepté de t'aider et je le veux le faire jusqu'au bout !  
\- Je ne veux pas t'embarquer dans mes problèmes. J'apprécie que tu sois à mes côtés, mais je ne veux pas que ça te porte préjudice.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai peut-être une idée.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Promets-moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans juger mes propos.  
\- Je le jure ! répondit-il sincèrement.  
\- D'accord.

Leslie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle but une gorgée de café et pris une inspiration pour se donner du courage. Casey la regardait avec une certaine fascination d'une part parce qu'elle gardait son sang-froid en toute circonstance et d'une certaine façon étonné : il faut s'attendre à tout avec l'ambulancière de la 61.

\- Imaginons qu'on soit un couple, un faux bien sûr. Je m'installe ici, je t'aide à t'occuper de tes filles, je laisse des affaires et des babioles trainer pour faire bien style que je vis ici et à la rigueur, on fait quelques photos pour témoigner de « nous deux ». Oui je sais ça paraît dingue et peut-être déplacé de ma part, mais je suis sûre que ça peut marcher.

Matt, un peu plus surpris prit quelques secondes pour tourner les phrases de sa collègue. Quand il y pense, ce n'est vraiment pas bête du tout. C'est même réaliste. Il n'était pas marqué sur le front de Shay qu'elle aimait les femmes. Oui ça pouvait marcher. Et rien que pour ça , il va dire oui.

\- J'accepte !  
\- T'es sérieux ?  
\- Parfaitement ! Je pense que ça peut marcher ! Et puis franchement, je n'ai rien à perdre !  
\- Alors on fonce ? Lui demanda la blonde pour confirmer ses dires.  
\- On fonce !

Cependant une autre question demeure : la remise de peine de sa mère. Sa sœur refusait toujours de plaider sa cause. Cela lui faisait mal. Bien sûr, il en voulait toujours à sa mère pour avoir tué leur père, mais quoi qu'il dise, elle reste leur mère. Et c'est la seule personne de leur famille qu'ils leur restent. Personne n'avait été là à l'époque et toute la famille, les oncles, les tantes, cousins, cousines, ils avaient tous déserté, les laissant dans leur galère. Tous deux n'avaient pas oublié et étaient plus proches que jamais. Pourtant, lorsque sa sœur s'est mariée, ils se sont éloignés même si Christie l'avait toujours gardé à distance pour ses enfants. Il y avait aussi Hallie, qui les avait fait s'éloigner par la force des choses : elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec sa sœur. Casey était resté en retrait, mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Ce soir, Christie et son mari donnent un dîner pour fêter les cinq ans de Violette, leur dernière fille née. Elle les a invités, lui et Alana. Elle a prévu de s'y rendre directement après le lycée. Shay, commençant à vraiment connaître Matt, le remarqua de suite.

\- Quelque chose d'autre Casey ?  
\- Ma sœur… et ma mère.  
\- Elle ne veut toujours pas témoigner. Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure au téléphone.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- J'aimerai qu'elle respecte ma décision. Je sais que ma mère a commis un crime horrible, mais je crois que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Ma mère est en prison depuis plus de dix ans, pour moi cela suffit. Et puis il y a Alana et Alyssa, même si ce n'est pas la grand-mère la plus clean, elles ont le droit de la connaître et elle aussi !  
\- Je comprends. Je pense que tu devrais dire la vérité à ta mère. Et pourquoi pas emmener Alana au procès, cela jouerait en sa faveur.  
\- C'est vrai, le jury pourrait être ému. Mais je veux lui dire avant.  
\- C'est préférable, je pense.  
\- Tu peux garder Alyssa ce soir ?  
\- Bien sûr. Tu vas aller à la soirée de ta sœur ?  
\- Oui, je compte bien lui parler.

Matt frappa à la porte. Il avait répété toute l'après-midi ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le pompier était bien déterminé à faire respecter sa décision. Il en allait de son propre honneur aussi : il refusait de se soumettre à l'avis de sa sœur pour s'en faire après. Casey était parfaitement en droit de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Lorsqu'il arriva, Christie lui ouvrit d'un air qui se doutait déjà du sujet de conversation. Après tout, ils ne parlent que de ça depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Bonsoir Matt.  
\- Salut. Lui dit-il, alors qu'ils se serrèrent dans les bras.  
\- Je t'en prie, entre. Tout le monde est déjà là.  
\- Je voudrai te dire quelques mots sur maman avant.  
\- Je t'écoute.

La blonde ferma la porte à moitié. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle connaît bien son frère et il n'est pas du genre à changer d'avis facilement.

\- Je me rends compte que l'un de nos problèmes est que l'on ne se parle pas. Je voulais te dire que même si tu penses témoigner à l'audience…  
\- Je témoignerai. Lui dit-elle d'une façon déterminée.  
\- Moi aussi je vais témoigner et je vais soutenir sa libération conditionnelle. Affirme le pompier.

Il était déçu que sa sœur n'ait pas changé d'avis. Il entendit la voix d'Alana au loin, elle semblait rire. C'est la première fois qu'elle était joyeuse depuis son arrivée. Cela ne faisait que lui confirmer qu'elle devait être entourée d'une famille unie pour se remettre plus facilement de la mort de Taylor. Sa décision était donc encore plus motivée.

\- Alors je respecte ta position, mais j'aimerai que tu respectes la mienne. Alana a besoin de sa grand-mère.  
\- Tu peux attendre ici un instant ?  
\- Oui. Dit-il d'un air interrogateur.

Christie pris quelque chose sur le meuble d'entrée. Elle la tendit à Matt, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- C'est la photo de classe de Violette, je comptai de la donner après le dîner. Alana sera rentrée avant minuit. Dit-elle en lui fermant la Matt porte au nez.

Il s'y était préparé, mais avait espéré ce que cela se passe autrement. Sa sœur ne lui parlerait plus pendant très longtemps, mais au moins, elle ne semblait pas se dérober de son rôle de tante. Il en était soulagé. Casey regarda son pick-up. Malgré cette déception, il continuerait de maintenir sa position, espérant que sa mère sortirait rapidement de prison.

A vingt-trois heures trente, la clef retentit dans la serrure. Alana rentra, ses yeux marqués par des cernes. Sa journée avait très longue : entre huit heures de cours, les heures de recherches pour un exposé à la bibliothèque et le dîner d'anniversaire de sa cousine, elle n'avait pas put se reposer un instant.

Assis à la table du salon, Matt buvait une bière, réfléchissant à la suite des évènements, tout en surmontant sa peine. La jeune ado avait entendu la conversation et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être touchée par le fait que son père se donnait du mal pour elle. Elles pardon. Alyssa était là maintenant.  
Fatiguée, Shay s'était endormie après avoir allaité le bébé. Un silence s'était installé et pourtant l'inattendu allait se produire.

\- Salut. Dit-elle sur un ton presque timide.  
\- Salut.  
\- Est-ce que je peux en prendre une ? demanda-t-elle sur ce même ton. J'avais l'habitude d'en boire une des fois quand maman rentrait tard.

Il lui montra le frigo, pour lui signifier son accord. Cette soirée s'annonçait étrange. Il « perdait » sa sœur pour gagner une conversation avec sa fille, qui l'ignorait depuis qu'elle était arrivée.  
Alana s'assit en face de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait par où commencer.

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation tout à l'heure avec tante Christie.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Oublie ça.  
\- Non, justement. Je voulais te dire que je suis touchée par ce que tu as dit à propos de moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile du tout depuis que je suis arrivée ici, mais c'est juste par peur, je m'en rends bien compte. Je suis désolée.  
\- Ce n'est rien, c'est oublié.  
\- Je suis prête à faire des efforts.

A cet instant, ni père ni fille ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir cet élan. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Alana ne voulait plus nier qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un père et d'avoir sa petite sœur. Elle était chanceuse, la jeune femme savait au fond d'elle qu'Alyssa aurait pu mourir en même temps que sa mère, que Matt aurait pu refuser de les prendre sous sa garde.

\- Merci papa. Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Papa. Ce mot résonna plusieurs fois dans la tête de Casey. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait comme ça et qu'on l'appelait comme ça. Il se voyait père dans quelques années, mais n'avait imaginé qu'il avait deux filles… il resserra son étreinte. L'ado sentit le cœur de son père battre un peu plus fort.

Derrière, en bas de l'escalier du duplex, Shay observait la scène, tenant Alyssa dans ses bras. Elle était descendue pour donner la petite à Casey mais elle ne voulait pas interrompre cette scène. Leslie était heureuse pour eux. Elle remonta doucement quelques marches de l'escalier sans faire de bruit.

\- J'aimerai bien connaître grand-mère. Elle sait que moi et Alyssa, on est tes filles ?  
\- Elle ne le sait pas encore. Je vais la voir demain, je lui en parlerai, sauf si tu veux attendre le procès.  
\- Non, mais j'aimerai bien témoigner. Tu as raison sur le fait que j'ai besoin de la connaître.  
\- Bien sûr. J'irai voir son avocat pour les démarches. Je peux aussi demander un droit de visite au procureur pour que tu puisses la rencontrer avant.  
\- J'aimerai bien.

Le lendemain après-midi là, il pleuvait. Casey se rendait à la prison des femmes de Chicago pour lui rendre visite. Il avait téléphoné à son avocat le matin même, lui annonçant la nouvelle. Les deux hommes avaient donc décidé d'avancer la « répétition » du procès afin qu'il soit là lorsque le fils de sa cliente lui avouerait qu'il a en réalité deux filles et que l'ainée va témoigner en faveur de sa remise de peine.

Comme à son habitude, les surveillants contrôlaient les visiteurs et Matt n'y échappait pas. Après la fouille, les visiteurs furent invités à se rendre dans la salle de visite collective. L'avocat de l'accusée était déjà présent et Casey le rejoignit. Tandis qu'ils se saluèrent, les prisonnières entrèrent et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que la mère retrouva son fils. Il avait toujours été le préféré de ses enfants, faisant sa fierté. Christie avait toujours été plus proche de son père et approuvait (presque) les reproches que lui faisait son mari. C'est comme ça qu'elle en était venue à se demander si sa fille l'aimait.

\- Ma plus belle réussite ! tu es tellement beau, je suis fière de toi.  
\- Je suis content de te voir.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

Matt et son avocat échangèrent un regard. Celui-ci lui fit signe que c'était le moment le plus propice pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Tu te souviens de Taylor Maman ?  
\- Bien sûr. La petite brune aux yeux qui venait souvent chez nous ?  
\- Oui c'est ça.  
\- Tu t'es remis avec elle ? Si c'est le cas je suis heureuse pour toi, j'ai toujours aimé cette petite, contrairement à Hallie. Fit-elle remarquer en insistant sur le prénom « Hallie ».  
\- Elle est morte il y a quelques jours.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée Matt. Dit-elle en mettant ses mains dans les siennes.

Il acquiesça tout en prenant une inspiration afin de poursuivre.

\- Elle a laissé deux filles derrière elle. Mes filles.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Elle était enceinte à l'époque. On s'est revu quelques mois après et le hasard a voulu qu'elle tombe de nouveau enceinte. Tu es grand-mère maman. Grand-mère d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui s'appelle Alana et d'une petite Alyssa qui a quelques jours.  
\- Mais tu es sûr ?  
\- L'hôpital a fait des tests de paternité.  
\- Oh mon dieu Matt !

Sous l'émotion, elle serra son fils dans ses bras. Cette nouvelle était pour elle un cadeau du ciel : son fils, sa fierté était père, qui plus est, de deux filles !  
Quant à lui, il était heureux de lui dire et surtout, de la voir sourire ainsi. Elle le méritait vraiment.

\- J'ai demandé un droit de visite pour Alana. Elle témoignera aussi à ton procès, c'est son souhait.  
\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a une chose importante dont nous devons parler.  
\- Il a raison. Je te remercie de témoigner à mon audience. Il y a un point que je voudrai aborder avec toi si tu es d'accord.  
\- Les clés de la maison ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- D'accord. on fait quoi ? dit-il ne pouvant pas refuser quelque chose pouvant interférer avec sa parole.  
\- Imaginez que je suis à la commission de remise des peines. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tous trois se regardèrent. Matt était quelque peu embêté et sa mère le regardait, plaçant un espoir sur sa personne. La pression montait.

\- J'avais laissé les clés de chez mon père sur le plan de travail, ma mère les a prises. C'est comme ça qu'elle est rentrée chez lui en pleine nuit pour lui tirer dessus… et le tuer.  
\- Et ça vous fait vous sentir comment ?  
\- Coupable. A chaque fois que je pense à ce jour, je pense que mon père serait encore en vie, si je n'avais pas été aussi négligeant.  
\- Je vais vous poser la même question qu'il y a une dizaine d'années : est-il possible que vous ayez laissé trainer ces clés intentionnellement parce que vous en vouliez à votre père de la façon dont il traitait votre mère et le faire payer pour ça ?  
\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux entendre maman ?

Cette fois, les questions allaient trop loin pour lui. Il n'était pas question pour lui de mentir. Il y avait un prix qu'il n'était pas prêt à aller aussi loin pour sa libération. Il avait une limite et sa dignité.

\- L'affaire est déjà jugée, mais il s'agit d'attirer la sympathie sur vous et pour votre mère et…  
\- Ça suffit, arrêtez maître ! tu ne dis rien, absolument rien. Oublie cette conversation. T'avoir à mes côtés et Alana sera largement suffisant à mes yeux. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui m'ait jamais soutenu et…  
\- Ouais, ça suffit il faut que j'y aille.

Matt se leva et coupa la conversation. Cela prenait des proportions auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé. Ou bien c'est l'avocat qui poussait loin pour mettre toutes les chances du côté de sa cliente, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et surtout, sa fille ne devait pas entendre une telle chose. Devait-il maintenir sa décision ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : un choix difficile**

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le procès de la mère de Matt, qui s'était soldé par une liberté conditionnelle dont il était responsable. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, celle-ci était d'une grande aide et passait la plus grande partie de son temps à s'occuper d'Alyssa avec Shay. Tout cela lui avait permis de reprendre ses gardes normalement et même de trouver un chantier plutôt bien rémunéré. Il avait eu beaucoup de frais : avec sa mère qui devait vivre chez lui, lui et Leslie avaient dû trouver un appartement dans l'urgence. Ils ont réussi et vivent maintenant dans le centre de Chicago, bien plus proche du lycée d'Alana, ce qui est loin de lui déplaire.

Le seul hic, c'est que sa collaboration avec Jack Nessbitt, le type avec qui il était en affaire, s'était mal finie. Mais qu'importe, il était Lieutenant et l'argent qu'il avait empoché lui avait permis de couvrir une grosse partie des frais. Et aussi le fait que Voight, ce flic ripou avec qui il avait eu des différents par le passé refasse surface et le harcèle au téléphone commençait à le peser, surtout qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi celui-ci voulait le voir…

Caserne 51,

 **Chicago, Illinois, neuf heures du matin.**

"Le sergent Voight pour vous. Lui dit la secrétaire de la caserne."

"J'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas lui parler. Dites-lui d'arrêter de m'appeler."

"Il est là, en personne."

"Pardon ?"

"Si."

"J'arrive."

La tension monte. Pourquoi est-il là ? il lui a déjà fait assez de mal, inutile d'en rajouter. Mais non, il en rajoute. Matt sert ses poings et il invite le flic à s'asseoir lorsque celui-ci arrive dans son bureau.

"30 secondes Voight."

Il ferme la porte, il ne veut pas que l'on entende parler de cette affaire, grave. Si cela ce sait, c'est toute son affaire qui va tomber à l'eau, le travail de son équipe et tous les mettre en danger. Ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça de travailler avec Casey mais il savait qu'il pourrait convaincre le Lieutenant, avec le temps. un pompier ne pouvait pas refuser de sauver des vies, c'est contre ses principes. Voight comptait bien rentrer dans les détails même les plus sordides, il lui fallait Matt et il était prêt à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour le rallier à sa cause.

Nessbitt, t'as bossé pour lui, il y a quelques semaines, on est d'accord ?

"Oui, et ?"

Il est dans de sales affaires. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui infiltre son réseau et j'ai pensé à toi. tu es le parfait candidat.

"La porte est là-bas. dit-il en lui désignant la sortie. Tout le monde ne bascule pas du mauvais côté."

Tant pis, le flic qu'il est va devoir utiliser d'autres méthodes. Il n'a pas qu'une seule corde à son arc.

Quelques heures plus tard, il raccrocha. Il venait d'avoir Shay au téléphone et tout allait bien. Alyssa récupérait bien de son opération, Alana a d'excellentes notes et les services sociaux, bien qu'envahissant, n'avait rien à dire car tout allait bien dans son foyer. Casey était aussi très heureux pour Leslie, de qui il s'était beaucoup rapproché ces dernières semaines, elle était totalement épanouie et souriait à nouveau. Le bonheur n'allait malheureusement pas durer. Gabby frappa et c'est avec un sourire qu'il l'accueillit. Elle n'osait pas entrée et semblait très embarrassée. Ses mains étaient moites et elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Dawson cherchait ses mots ne sachant comment lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet."

"J'étais avec Antonio au téléphone et…"

"e t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai déjà dis non à Voight. Il est passé ce matin, c'est bon."

"Ce n'est pas de sa part que je viens, mais de celle de mon frère. Il a besoin de toi. c'est à propos de Jack Nessbitt."

"Si c'est pour ses comptes louches, je m'en doute. Mais je n'étais pas assez proche pour vous aider."

Lui et ses associés sont à la tête d'un trafic de filles. Ils les font venir de l'Europe de l'Est, les font travailler officiellement dans le club mais en réalité, ils les forcent à se prostituer.

Casey mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il ne s'en doutait pas. Cela expliquait pourquoi Katya se montrait parfois très méfiante et ne voulait rien dire. Si, elle l'avait mise en garde plusieurs fois, lui répétant de faire attention à lui et à sa famille. Que Nessbitt était très dangereux. Qu'il devait oublier tout ça et rentrer chez lui. Mais Casey voulait l'aider à sortir de tout ça.

"Bon sang."

Antonio m'a dit que leur système est très bien rodé et qu'ils sont très malins pour duper le système et la police. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de l'infiltrer mais il m'a dit qu'il a entendu de source sûre que Nessbitt te fait confiance. Tu es leur meilleure option.

Sergent, un de nos vieux potes est là.

"Merci d'être venu. Répondit-il en se levant."

Avant toute chose, je n'ai pas dit oui. Je veux savoir en quoi je peux aider.

"Depuis quand tu bosses pour Nessbitt ?"

"Un mois, six semaines peut-être…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?"

"J'agrandis une partie de son club."

"T'as vu quelque chose qui te semblait louche ?"

"C'est un club de strip-tease."

Ils font du trafic avec des filles venant d'Europe de l'Est en passant par la frontière Canadienne. Ils les mettent dans une réserve indienne, les font travailler dans des conditions d'esclavagisme extrême. Expliqua Antonio.

"Pour finir dans le club ?"

"Si elles sont chanceuses." Compléta Voight.

"On ne connaît pas le degré précis d'implication de Nessbitt. Il peut blanchir de l'argent, tout comme il peut être impliqué plus haut."

"La plupart des filles ont un membre de leur famille menacée par un membre du gang, ceux resté dans leur pays d'origine. Dit Voight au pompier, sous le choc de la nouvelle."

"J'ai compris le concept. Je veux juste savoir comment je peux aider."

"Commence par récupérer ton boulot chez Nessbitt, on verra à partir de là." Répondit Antonio.

"Avant je dois parler à quelqu'un."

"Qui ? cette affaire ne doit pas s'ébruiter. On doit avoir un maximum de discrétion pour réussir l'opération."

"Merci je m'en doute. Je veux juste parler à celle qui m'aide depuis des semaines à m'occuper de mes filles."

"Shay ?" Demanda A.

"Oui."

Le lieutenant lança un regard à son supérieur qui acquiesça pour signifier son accord. Casey quitta le bureau, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à Leslie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Foncer**

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Matt avait téléphoné à Leslie qui, au son de sa voix, comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Dawson ne lui avait rien dit afin d'éviter tout risque d'ébruitement de l'affaire. Casey lui annonça qu'ils devaient se parler le soir même, seuls à seuls et sa mère, Alana étaient donc sorties au restaurant, avec le prétexte de « mieux se connaître ».

Lorsque Matt arriva, il faisait déjà nuit et Shay l'attendait, assise dans l'un des canapés du salon, des bières posées sur la table basse pour lui et de la tequila pour elle, sa boisson alcoolisée préférée.

"Vu ta tête, ça m'a l'air vraiment grave. Les services sociaux ?"

"Même pas. La police. Répond-il en enlevant son blouson."

Il pose son sac à côté de lui et s'ouvre une bière. Dans son for intérieur, sa décision est prise. S'il avait été seul, tout aurait été plus simple, mais en l'occurrence, il y a Shay et ses filles, sa mère…

T"u te rappelles du type pour lequel j'ai bossé y a quelques semaines ?"

"Oui, son nom m'échappe, mais oui."

"Nessbitt."

"Oui et ?"

"Il baigne dans des trafics humains et d'argent. L'équipe de Voight me veut comme infiltré."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Ouais. J'ai vu Antonio et je veux vraiment les aider. si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, j'aurais dit oui depuis longtemps, mais il y a toi, les filles et ma mère. Surtout toi. j'ai besoin de savoir si tu seras là s'il m'arrive quelque chose."

"Tu penses qu'il serait capable de s'en prendre à nous ?"

"Je pense qu'il y a un risque oui."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?"

Le Lieutenant rentra alors dans les détails lui expliquant les faits rapportés par l'équipe de Voight. Tout comme lui précédemment, l'ambulancière tomba sous le choc. Malheureusement, ce genre de trafic était monnaie courante et si l'un d'entre eux pouvait être démantelé, il ne fallait pas hésiter.

"C'est pour cela que je dois les aider. Surtout en connaissant Kayta. J'ai vu des cicatrices et des traces de coup la dernière fois que je suis allé au club."

"Alors, vas-y."

"Merci Leslie."

Elle lui sourit et se servit un verre, histoire de minimiser son degré d'inquiétude. Que se passera-t-il si Matt ne revient pas ? Comment Alana réagirait ? Elle qui a déjà perdu sa mère violemment… Shay ferma les yeux. Tout ceci dépassait l'entendement. En seulement quelques semaines, elle se retrouvait à aider un membre de sa caserne avec des enfants dont ils ne savaient pas l'existence il y a peu encore. Cette histoire lui paraît tellement semblable à celle de Clarisse, sauf que Casey est un type honnête et qu'il n'y a pas qu'un bébé en jeu.

Il y a cette question aussi. Est-ce qu'elle pourra encore voir Alyssa ? Après tout, ce bébé, elle commence à s'y attacher sérieusement. Pourtant, la jolie blonde ne lui en parlera pas ce soir, ayant peur de la réponse, mais aussi à cause de cette histoire, elle qui d'habitude n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense haut et fort.

"Je vais y aller ce soir."

"T'es sûr ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop précipité ?"

"J'attendais de t'en parler. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais d'accord."

"Je te le redis, si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, vas-y."

Le soir même, Matt retourna au club, refusant de perdre plus de temps. Il enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qu'il compléta avec une veste.

Le vigile le laissa entrer sans problème, le connaissant bien depuis les quelques semaines ou il avait travaillé ici. Casey le chercha du regard.

Accoudé au bar, Jack Nessbitt, le propriétaire du club, buvait un verre de whisky observant méticuleusement la salle, les filles danser, leurs comportements avec les clients, la plupart riches hommes d'affaires.

Le pompier prit un air sûr de lui, une marche lente, mais pas trop non plus et arriva derrière l'homme, qui envoyait maintenant un message à l'un de ses associés. Il lui fit une tape sur l'épaule, histoire de lui montrer qu'il venait « en ami ».

"Un vieux Rumpelstiltskin 20."

"Le meilleur. Toujours."

"Deux whiskys glacés s'il vous plait."

"Merci. Vous m'offrez un verre chez moi ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué par le comportement de Casey."

"Écoutez Jack, si l'on ne s'entretue pas, on fera de l'excellent travail ensemble."

Il a envie de vomir. Heureusement qu'il réussit à masquer ses émotions, car sa réelle envie à cet instant précis est de casser la gueule à ce type. Mais non. Matt garde en tête que bientôt, grâce à l'aide qu'il va apporter à l'équipe de Voight, Nesbitt sera envoyé au trou le restant de ses jours. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

"Ça me semple plus que juste. Vous avez réussi le test Matt. Le test d'intégrité. Un homme honnête est dur à trouver dans cette ville. Dit-il en lui tendant la main."

Casey la lui serra. La nausée lui monte un peu plus. Prendre sur soi. Toujours.

"Bon retour. Vendredi, j'organise une grande soirée. Mes investisseurs vous veulent. Vous êtes dispo ?"

"Vendredi ?"

"Oui."

"Bien sûr."

"Katya !"

Jack venait de faire signe à l'amie de Matt. La jeune femme l'avait vu rentré tout à l'heure. Sa présence le rassurait. Il a ce quelque chose qui lui redonne espoir. L'espoir un jour de quitter ce club, d'être indépendante. De pouvoir avoir un travail, un vrai. D'avoir son propre appartement. Mais surtout, elle ne veut plus que l'on menace ses proches, restés dans son pays natal. Nessbitt les quitta et Kat lui sourit.

"Je savais que vous reviendriez."

"Vraiment ? Je n'en étais pas aussi sûr. C'est quoi cette soirée vendredi ? Demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre."

"Un petit truc qu'on fait de temps en temps, pour montrer les nouvelles filles. Répondit-elle de façon mal à l' suis heureuse de vous revoir. On peut s'occuper l'un de l'autre. Ça vous va ?"

"Oui. Poursuivit-il sur un ton déconcerté."

Oui c'est comme ça qu'il la regarde. Elle détourne ses yeux de lui, il sait qu'elle ne supportera plus très longtemps cette vie. C'est pour cela qu'il doit l'aider le plus rapidement possible, démanteler ce réseau de prostitution. Vendredi n'est que dans trois jours, ce ne sera pas long. Mais pour elle, si. Tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, elle doit danser pour des regards inconnus, passer la nuit avec des types, parfois même des femmes qu'elle ne reverra jamais, tout ça pour de l'argent, parce qu'on la force. Elle les déteste. Elle se déteste aussi de subir, mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut que sa famille reste en vie. Les personnes au-dessus d'elle n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde pour mettre leur menace à exécution. Katya s'est déjà rebellé et les traces de coups et de brulure sur son corps en sont les marques. Ils font en force que vous n'oubliez pas ce qu'il appelle « une trahison ». Ils pourraient à la vitesse supérieure et la tuer elle aussi ! Mais il y a Matt, cet homme, elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance…

Quel détour elle me fait faire ! Tout ça pour un sac de sport ! Merci Leslie… je tournais dans la rue à ma droite. La caserne 51 est à l'opposé de mon école et j'ai dû traverser toute la ville et me taper les embouteillages en plus. Mais bon, je lui devais bien ça. Grâce à elle, je parlais enfin à mon père et je me remettais lentement de la mort de ma mère. Je suis entourée. Je vois un peu de soleil dans ma vie. Mais j'en veux toujours à maman de l'avoir gardé et j'ai encore du mal avec ma petite sœur. Enfin bref. Je ne veux plus y penser. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, c'est malin.

Ah la voilà. Je me gare devant le centre de secours de façon à ne pas gêner les camions s'ils sont appelés. Je sors de ma voiture et attrape le sac sur la banquette arrière avant de la fermer et me diriger vers l'entrée. Son sac est super lourd. Elle a mis du plomb dedans ou quoi ? je cherche du regard l'ambulance 61, mais je constate que la place est vide. Non loin d'elle, la table des secours. Elle m'en a parlé. Ils sont six et jouent au poker. Je reconnais l'un d'eux, il est venu quelquefois. C'est un ami proche de la famille. Si je peux dire famille ? Kelly Serevide. Lieutenant de brigade, si je ne dis pas de connerie.

C'est tout naturellement qu'il pose ses cartes retournées sur la table et vient vers moi.

"Eh salut toi. Comment vas-tu ? si tu es venue voir ton père, je suis désolé, il est parti faire une course, mais tu peux l'attendre si tu veux."

"Ça peut aller. Non en fait, je suis venue porter ce sac à Leslie, elle veut aller à la salle de sport après sa garde. Avouais-je."

"Son vélo elliptique ne lui suffit plus ? Tu m'en apprends une belle là ! Tu veux peut-être visiter la caserne ?"

"Oui avec plaisir."

"On y va. Je vais aussi te présenter aux autres membres de l'équipe."

Les secouristes s'échangent un sourire complice tout en nous regardant. Kelly me les présente et nous montons dans la salle de repos. Là-bas, je rencontre les membres de la section de mon père, Mouche, Otis, Cruz, Mills, Hermann… il faut dire que je n'avais pas voulu passer ici depuis que j'avais appris ce qu'il se passait. Je ne sais pas, j'avais trop mal. Mais là je ne sais pas, ça me fait du bien. Je vois une équipe soudée et je suis rassurée. À chaque garde, j'ai peur qu'il ne franchisse pas la porte d'entrée. Que deviendrai-je ? Et Alyssa ?

"Viens, je vais te présenter au chef Boden."

Séveride m'emmène chez le boss des bosses. Le meneur du 51. Il est en train de rédiger un rapport. Kelly frappe et il nous fait signe d'entrer. Il nous accueille avec un grand sourire.

"Voici donc la fameuse fille de Casey."

"C'est moi. "Dis-je avec le sourire.

"Je suis heureux de te rencontrer Alana. Ton père est un excellent pompier, tu peux être fier de lui."

"Merci."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Leslie tapait du pied tandis que la mère de Casey tentait de calmer sa petite-fille. Il est neuf heures trente et ils étaient convoqués à neuf heures. Une demi-heure d'attente infernale. Une demi-heure de plus à ne pas savoir.

En effet, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Matt avait disparu. Les policiers de Chicago PD n'arrivaient pas à le localiser, tandis que Jack Nessbitt se baladait toujours en liberté, étant soi-disant un témoin privilégié du FBI et ne pouvant pas être arrêté. À la caserne, personne n'était dupe, tous savaient que c'est lui qui détenait Casey on ne sait où, mais impossible de le prouver. Il régnait donc une ambiance très tendue au 51, mais Hermann assurait le remplacement de leur Lieutenant préféré avec beaucoup de succès, ce qui apaisait tout de même les choses. Shay et la mère de Matt, ainsi que sa sœur s'organisaient comme elles le pouvaient pour garder Alyssa. April, une infirmière du Chicago Med et Dawson aidaient aussi énormément Leslie sans oublier Kelly Severide et le 51.

Il y a quelques jours, ils avaient reçu une convocation du juge aux affaires familiales. Attendant dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et à leur grande surprise, c'est Antonio Dawson et Voight, deux des flics qui travaillent sur la disparition de Matt qui sortirent.

Shay se leva tout de suite avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Antonio ? Demanda-t-elle, ayant l'habitude de mettre toujours les pieds dans le plat.

\- Rentrez, on va tout vous expliquer.

Tous rentrèrent dans le bureau du juge qui les attendait, assise à son bureau. Elle salua chacun d'eux et leur demanda de prendre place.

\- Bien. Si je vous ai tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est dans l'intérêt des enfants de Matthew Casey, Alana et Alyssa. Madame Casey, Mademoiselle Shay, si j'ai demandé à ces deux policiers de venir également c'est pour qu'il vous communique dans le plus grand secret les derniers résultats de l'enquête. Ils ont l'autorisation de continuer leur enquête en parallèle de celle du FBI et croyez-moi je suis pour que ce soit la police de Chicago qui réussisse à résoudre cette enquête. Non pas que je n'aime pas mes collègues du FBI, mais dans cette affaire, je doute sérieusement de leur efficacité. Sergent Voight, faites-nous part de la situation je vous prie.

\- Nous continuons de suivre Nessbitt, mais il se méfie. Cet enfoiré continue ton trafic, mais aucune trace de Matt malheureusement.

\- Nous avons cependant quelques pistes, j'attends que mes informateurs me les confirment. Je pense que ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Poursuivit Antonio.

\- On ne peut pas savoir l'état de Casey. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour le retrouver en meilleure santé et croyez-moi ce n'est pas ce genre de voyous qui va faire la loi dans ma ville.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon fils est peut-être en train de mourir ?

\- Nous devons envisager toutes les possibilités, Madame, je suis désolé.

\- Sergent Voight, allez-y avec plus de tact. Réprimanda la juge. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il va falloir parler de ses filles. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, elles doivent aller quelque part. c'est là que j'interviens. Sergent Voight.

\- Avant de partir, Casey a demandé un arrangement avec la justice en échange de son infiltration. Il a demandé à ce que ce soit vous qui vous vous occupiez de ses filles. Dit-il en regardant Shay.

\- Donc si j'accepte, elles viennent habiter avec moi et c'est terminé ?

\- Vous en aurez la garde provisoire, le temps que l'enquête soit terminée.

\- Et après ? Quand il sera revenu ?

\- Disons que le dossier sera révisé et que la garde provisoire que possède Monsieur Casey sera très probablement convertie en garde définitive.

Leslie esquissa un petit sourire. Cela était une bonne nouvelle, mais malheureusement rien ne remplaçait la douleur et la peur en ce qui concernait Matt. Plus les jours passaient, plus la situation empirait, surtout en ce qui concerne Alana. L'adolescente se renferme un peu plus sur elle-même, refusant de parler et en voulant à son père. On ne lui avait pas caché la vérité, sur les conseils de l'équipe de Chicago PD. C'est Lindsay et Antonio qui avaient parlé à la jeune femme, essayant de trouver les mots. Il n'y en a pas vraiment dans ce genre de situation, surtout dans un le cas d'une relation père/fille.

Alana avait d'abord hurlé puis s'était mise à pleurer, s'effondrant dans les bras de Lindsay. Depuis, elle se terrait dans un silence de pierre. Impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez. Désorientée, sa grand-mère, sa tante et Leslie lui laissaient faire ce qu'elle voulait, dont sortir le soir. Elle rentrait tard, très tard.

\- Et pour moi ? Demanda la mère de Matt.

\- C'est à voir avec agent probatoire. Je ne suis compétente que pour le domaine familial dans cette affaire.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Madame Leslie Élisabeth Shay, acceptez-vous donc d'être le tuteur provisoire des filles ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

\- Bien, j'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer dans ce cas et vous pourrez repartir. Lieutenant, Sergent, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Bien, on y va Antonio.

\- Attend Dawson, j'aimerai te parler. L'arrêta Leslie.

\- Je t'attends à la voiture. Lui dit Hank.

Ils sortirent devant le bureau de la juge, le temps qu'elle prépare les papiers.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Alana. Depuis que son père est parti et surtout qu'elle sait, elle lui en veut et elle s'est complètement renfermée. Impossible de la tenir.

\- Tu penses qu'elle serait capable de faire une connerie ? ou qu'elle prend de la drogue ? Qu'elle boit ?

\- J'en ai peur.

\- Écoute, tu m'appelles si tu as le moindre doute sur quelque chose. De toute façon, elle est mineure, donc si elle fait quoi que ce soit, on peut l'intercepter tout de suite. Ne t'en fais pas, elle est forte. Lui dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule.

Shay le regardait avec un regard inquiet. Elle commençait à bien connaître la jeune femme et elle savait qu'elle est capable de tout et n'importe quoi en ce moment, surtout par ces temps. Il ne fallait pas pour autant renoncer : Matt ne tarderait sûrement pas à rentrer sain et sauf. Il fallait garder espoir. Sinon, la police l'aurait retrouvé. Oui, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire…

Quelle idée lui était passée par la tête ? Cette infirmière du Chicago Med est TOTALEMENT ENNUYEUSE. Il aurait dû dire non à April. Mais elle restait son amie d'enfance, tout est compliqué avec les femmes. Tout aurait été plus simple si Shay aimait les hommes, alors là, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait en couple avec elle ! ils s'accordent mentalement, se sentent bien ensemble et puis physiquement, il faut dire ce qui est, elle est totalement son genre. Mais passons. Pour le moment, ce qu'il voulait, c'était surtout quitter ce rendez-vous. Il se fichait pas mal qu'elle lui raconte les derniers ragots du Chicago MED. Kelly regarde tout autour de lui : le bar est plein. Les gens discutent, rigolent. On est vendredi soir, ils se détendent. Toutes les tables sont occupées ainsi que le comptoir. Le comptoir. Il y a quelque chose. il regarde à deux fois. Cette fille là-bas. Il la connaît. Bon elle a changé quelque chose, mais il la connaît. Il prétexte d'aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir se rapprocher. Se mêlant à la foule, il parvient à s'approcher à quelques mètres sans se faire remarquer : c'est Alana. Alana, la fille de Casey est train de boire. Et à en croire les verres qui trainent à côté d'elle, ce n'est pas son premier. Et merde. Leslie avait malheureusement raison, il faut s'inquiéter.

Il sort son téléphone, mais renonce quelques secondes plus tard : au vu des relations difficiles qu'elle entretient avec Leslie et sa grand-mère, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il se dirige doucement vers elle et pose la main sur son épaule. La jeune femme sursaute et ses muscles se contractent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-elle, d'un ton agressif.

\- J'avais un rendez-vous, mais il s'est révélé que c'est une vraie catastrophe. Et toi ?

\- La même chose que tous les soirs : j'oublie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'oublier dans un autre endroit ? Je suis pas sûre que cet endroit soit adapté pour une jeune femme comme toi.

\- Au contraire. J'ai encore envie de boire.

\- Alana, ce n'est pas ce que ton père aurait voulu pour toi.

\- Ah ouais ? Et il a pensé à moi le jour ou il s'est barré ?

\- Calme-toi ! laisse-moi te montrer un endroit. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

\- Et ton rencard ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Bah dis donc, si tu fais comme ça avec toutes les filles, je comprends qu'elles te plantent…

Bon ok. Il fallait changer de tactique. Severide avait remarqué qu'Alana était une jeune femme qui aimait les défis. Alors il était l'heure pour elle d'en relever un.

\- Je parie que tu n'es même pas capable de me suivre.

\- Si, c'est juste que je n' ai pas envie.

\- Parions alors. Dit-il sûr de lui.

\- Non.

\- Si tu gagnes, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux, vraiment ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Et si c'est toi qui gagnes ?

\- Tu arrêtes de boire. Mais à ce que je vois, tu n'es même pas capable de relever mon défi alors inutile d'y penser.

Elle sourit. L'épreuve est bien tentante. Complètement, oui. Surtout avec un type comme lui. Beau gosse, baraqué, qui a de bonnes intentions. Enfin qui a l'air.

Kelly fit signe au barman et lui demanda la note. Il paya pour Alana, mais aussi pour sa table et son « rencard », qui se retrouva planté par la force des choses.

« Gentlemen en plus » pensa Alana.

Elle prit sa voiture et le suivit, car il est impossible de laisser sa voiture en plein Chicago. Kelly la conduit sur le bord du lac Michigan. Devant eux, les immenses tours d'affaires du centre de business brillaient de leurs lumières resplendissantes, qui se reflètent dans l'eau qui brille. Les ponts sont éclairés et il y a beaucoup de monde qui se promène. Des couples, des jeunes qui boivent tout en jouant de la guitare, d'autres chantent, bref il y a de l'animation. Alana restait abasourdie devant cette vue immense qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'y perdit avant de constater qu'elle faisait le même effet à Kelly.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené ici ? demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence qui s'était installé petit à petit.

\- Parfois une vue n'est qu'une vue. Répondit-il tout en fixant toujours le décor, sans la regarder.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Al se replongea dans l'immense paysage. Elle est belle. Elle la calme. Ce moment est parfait, Kelly a eu raison, c'est entièrement mieux que le bar miteux dans lequel elle buvait. Et son père, où est-il ? Les larmes coulent le long de son visage. Elle sent une main passer autour de ses épaules. Elle le regarde et lui sourit avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule, tout en continuant Chicago.

\- Merci Kelly.

\- J'en déduis que j'ai gagné notre pari.

\- Parfois une vue n'est qu'une vue. Dit-elle en souriant.


End file.
